darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
925
Maggie is led into the secret passages of Collinwood; Megan takes Michael's side against her husband, Philip. Synopsis Teaser : There is a fear within the great house at Collinwood that everyone here is threatened by an evil as yet unseen. An evil that has something to do with Barnabas Collins, an antique shop, and those who live there. And on this night, alone in the house with two children, Maggie Evans will realize there is reason to fear, for her own life is in danger. While in her room at Collinwood, Maggie hears the sound of breathing coming from the secret panel. She enters the passageway, and the door closes behind her. Act I Maggie is trapped in a secret passageway, but is determined to find a way out. Megan is closing the antique shop. Philip walks in, and Megan is upset with him because he was supposed to be home over two hours ago. Philip tells her that he has been out thinking about how they have changed, and where their lives are going. Megan says they have no choice but to follow the Leviathans, but Philip wonders why they can't have a choice in their own lives. They decide to head to bed, but Philip becomes upset when Megan tells him that Michael is staying at Collinwood for the night. He accuses Megan of letting Michael run her life. She momentarily goes into a trance, and says he had better obey Michael, or else. Philip says he wishes he had never seen the Leviathan Box. Megan tells him he better not think like that. Meanwhile, Maggie is still lost in the passageway at Collinwood. Act II David and Michael are playing a game in the drawing room as Roger walks in. He meets Michael for the first time, and then heads upstairs. Michael wonders why David never told him that Roger hated Alexander. David denies this, but Michael gets upset and rushes out of the room. Upstairs, Roger enters Maggie's room and finds her missing. Meanwhile, Maggie becomes trapped in a room, and continues to hear the sound of breathing getting louder and louder. In the drawing room, Roger suspects David and Michael to have something to do with Maggie's disappearance. Roger again leaves to go search for her, and Michael says he doesn't have any idea where Maggie might be. Act III Later that night, Roger returns from searching the house, unable to find Maggie. Philip arrives at Collinwood to pick up Michael. Roger informs him that Maggie is missing, and Philip suspects Michael is behind her disappearance. Philip drags Michael back to the antique shop, and accuses him of knowing where Maggie is. Michael denies everything, and Philip forcefully tries to get answers out of him. Megan says if Philip lays a hand on Michael, he will be sorry. Philip gets frustrated and leaves the room. Michael feels that since Philip seems to hate him, he feels that all of their plans will fail. He explains to Megan that Philip shouldn't be "one of them" anymore, and Megan agrees that Philip will have to be dealt with. Michael leaves the antique shop, and Megan pulls a pistol out of her desk. Memorable quotes : Michael: It doesn’t matter what game we play, David. You know that. ---- : Michael: Who said anything about hurting (Maggie) her? As soon as it gets dark, we’ve just got a nice new game to play, that’s all. Dramatis personae * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd * Christopher Bernau as Philip Todd * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * David Henesy as David Collins * Michael Maitland as Michael Hackett Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Secret passageway Story * Roger only met Alexander once. * Amy is sleeping over at Tammy's house. * Philip has been away acquiring a lot from the Carson place. * Philip went to the bluff overlooking the North Cove. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Maggie: He said he was going home. * TIMELINE: 9:30pm: Megan and Philip at the antique shop. Day 349 begins, and will end in 928. 9:10am: Roger returns to Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * The teaser recap is very different from the end of the previous episode. In 924, Maggie reenters her bedroom holding a candle (because the lights were out because Michael removed the fuses), and she places it on the fireplace mantel before she turns on the light (and how can she turn on the light if the fuses are blown?). In this episode, she reenters the room with no candle. Maggie also turns down her bed on different sides of the bed. When she hears the Leviathan breathing sound, in this episode she goes out into the hallway and calls for David before she returns to the room. She did not do that in the previous episode. * When Michael says he will call Megan and Philip to take him home (which of course he does not), Maggie prepares for bed. A responsible adult would have made sure a child would have been picked up properly. * When Roger returns to Collinwood, the clock says 9:10, established as the morning when he comments that David is up early. Yet when Roger opened the front door, it is dark outside. (He also has trouble closing the doors.) The outside is still dark when Philip arrives at the front door to pick up Michael. * The time frame in this episode is odd. It seems Michael has stayed at Collinwood all night, yet there is no indication of what they did. Did they go to sleep at all? They are playing the same board game as they were the previous day. Certainly we can assume they slept during the night, but it seems odd that the two characters would let Michael's stayover go unremarked. Also, neither of the boys has changed clothes. That's understandable for Michael since he doesn't have a change of clothes at Collinwood, but it seems David might have changed clothes after sleeping all night. Or did they stay up all night? * A boom microphone can momentarily be seen as Roger enters the drawing room to greet David and Michael. * Christopher Bernau flubs over the line, "Why haven't we?" * The secret passage that Maggie is lost in is lit by gas lights. Assuming that the Collins family would still even have gas lighting in the house, instead of converting over to electric lights, does someone come to the secret passage regularly and keep the lights lit? (These lights are electric, but have "flicker" type bulbs that mimic gas flames. That being said, if they stay on all the time, someone needs to change the bulbs occasionally... ) External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 925 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 925 - The Wolf of Wall Street Gallery ( }}) 925g.jpg|Fun & Games 925j.jpg|David & Roger 925l.jpg|Concealed Weapon 0925